


Mesh'la

by Moons_Secret_Stash



Series: Hold Your Heart [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body insecurity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Not beta read we die like Fives, Omega Echo, Showers, but it's all implied, early relationships, i blame discord, post smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_Secret_Stash/pseuds/Moons_Secret_Stash
Summary: " They stood there, letting the water run over their bodies. Crosshair could feel it soaking into his hair, trickling down his back. No words were spoken between them, just the noise of falling water, the whirring and thumping of a working spacecraft and the howling wind beyond the metal walls. "Echo isn't always confident in how he looks. But Crosshair will always think he's beautiful.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives (Past), Crosshair/CT-21-0408 | Echo
Series: Hold Your Heart [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Mesh'la

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, actually having stuff about them getting into the relationship. That may happen. Eventually. Super sleep deprived here.

Crosshair sighed and gently brushed his fingers over Echo’s head, trailing over the hair that was only just beginning to grow back following his time with the Techno Union. With practiced care, he swerved to avoid some spots, well aware that he shouldn’t touch where metal had once been cruelly stuck to his body. He was so new to this, not always quite sure where he stood with his love. But what had happened just a few minutes earlier, the way Echo had moaned his name, they were romantically entangled somehow.

They hadn’t spoken about exactly what the arrangement was, not yet. He loved Echo, and that had taken him so long to admit, but he knew not to push anything. Fives was still a very present thought in Echo’s mind.

“Echo love, we need a shower.” He sighed. Neither of them had wanted to move just yet, still floating in the bliss of a gentle night alone. But he already felt sticky, and had little doubt the Omega felt the same. 

Echo grunted and rolled over, tucking his head beneath Cross’ chin and pressing his ear against the sniper’s chest. He could feel hands gently grabbing at his arm, holding on as if afraid that he would disappear. Crosshair chuckled and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead, resuming the swirling patterns he traced across Echo’s scalp.

“Five more minutes” came a quiet mumble from beneath the blankets. 

Crosshair sighed and leant back, easing his cyare gently so that he was lying on top of him. Echo always ran too hot, uncomfortably so, but Cross ran cold. It was a perfect arrangement for the two of them. Hot and cold, Alpha and Omega, Crosshair and Echo.

“If you insist.” He replied, his hand moving from the hair and drifting over the back of his neck, to his shoulder and then down the side of his back. 

It was so unusual to see Echo like this, completely relaxed, vulnerable, trusting in those around to keep him safe. Such a sight had taken months of work, stumbling through setbacks and slow progress. But it had all been worth it..

“Hunter won’t want to babysit Estella all night.” He pointed out, earning a quiet huff from Echo.

Outside, the sandstorm picked up. They’d been parked on the planet now for over a week, waiting for the winds to ease up so they could leave. But the desert storm hadn’t shown any signs of stopping soon. Not that Crosshair minded too much. The less time they spent out in the mess that was the galaxy, the better. It meant one more night knowing Estella was safe, knowing he wouldn’t lose Echo to a stray blasterbolt.

“Come on, shower.” Crosshair sighed and sat up, bringing Echo along with him. 

With another kiss to his head, he stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist, pretty certain his brothers wouldn’t particularly want to catch an unlucky glimpse of his naked body. Satisfied that he wouldn’t accidentally flash anyone, he moved to help Echo, grabbing his prosthetic legs from where they’d been set aside by the wall.

Gently, he rubbed at Echo’s thighs, pressing into the tense muscles where his body connected with metal. The movements were familiar to him, practiced ever since Echo had trusted them to care for him through his heat, crying when his prosthetics had ached in the warmth. So he knew exactly where to press down, exactly where to massage to loosen the muscles. And when all was done, he slipped Echo’s legs on and clicked them into place.

Quietly, he took Echo’s hand in his and helped him to his feet, ready to steady him if need be. He seemed hesitant to move, even when Crosshair wrapped him up in a blanket to cover him up a little. But he led him to the small shower at the back of the Marauder, listening to Echo’s footsteps and the quiet commotion of their brothers in the other room.

The shower never took too long to heat up, but he waited anyway. Cold water wouldn’t be pleasant for either of them, even if he kept the temperature of the shower on the cooler side anyway. Crosshair liked his shower hot, hot enough to turn his skin red. But heat aggravated Echo’s prosthetics, so he kept the water only a little above room temperature.

He held his arm under the stream of water, checking it was just warm enough before throwing his towel over the edge of the sink. Echo seemed a little reluctant, his eyes shifting to glance at the shower before returning to look at Crosshair. After a moment or so, he removed his towel as well, and allowed his partner to pull him gently into the shower.

They stood there, letting the water run over their bodies. Crosshair could feel it soaking into his hair, trickling down his back. No words were spoken between them, just the noise of falling water, the whirring and thumping of a working spacecraft and the howling wind beyond the metal walls. 

He reached for some soap and, with a small nod of permission, began to rub it into Echo’s short locks of hair. Crosshair took his time, he didn’t want to accidentally tug his hair too hard. Normally, his cyare would melt under this sort of touch, but he was still standing there anxiously, his arm crossed across his chest almost defensively. 

“Hey, whats wrong?” He asked quietly, his hands pausing in Echo’s hair for a few seconds before he began to wash the soap away.

“Nothing.” Came the mumbled reply he had been expecting. But he was smarter than that.

“Are you sure?” Crosshair asked a little more insistently, lowering his hands to turn Echo towards him. 

“Yeah.” His Omega nodded, but he clearly wasn’t. It was clear in the way his eyes were fixated with the tiles beneath their feet, looking anywhere but at himself or Crosshair.

Cross sighed and ran his hands over Echo’s biceps, rubbing his thumb into them just firmly enough to ground his love.

“Echo. You can tell me what’s bothering you. You can trust me.” 

Trust had always been a big problem with Echo. Whether it was the trust needed to build a relationship or simply trusting a brother to have his back in battle. He had trusted only Torrent or his cadet squad for his whole life, or more specifically, he had only ever trusted Fives. And that sort of deep trust had taken so long for the batch and for Crosshair to form. He couldn’t help but sometimes feel that Echo still didn’t trust him not to turn around and leave him.

Sometimes, all they needed to do was remind Echo that he was safe with them.

“How can you want to look at me?”

Crosshair felt his heart crack up, and he instantly wanted to gather Echo into his arms and never let go. He wasn’t blind, he knew Echo was hurt, he had scars that told so much of his life. But he was still beautiful, in the way that he smiled, the way that his amber eyes glittered like no other clone he’d ever seen. Their relationship was still in its early days, but there was no doubt that Echo was his, every single inch of him, even the parts that were twisted and scarred or made of metal.

He pulled Echo closely to him, guiding his head up to his own neck to calm him with his scent a little. And then he continued to hold him closely, rocking a little from side to side under the spray of water.

“I love you Echo. All of you. You’re a survivor.” Crosshair explained quietly in Echo’s ear. And when he tried to protest, Crosshair gently kissed him on the lips, a short meeting of their lips.

“You’ve been through so much, but it makes you no less beautiful. You’re mine mesh’la, for as long as you want to be.”


End file.
